Godzilla: Monster of Monsters
Godzilla: Monster of Monsters is the first installment in KB Fan Fiction's mainstream Godzilla film series. It was released on 13 January 2011 as KB Fan Fiction's 25th feature film. It is based on the 1988 NES game of the same name. The film won the 2011 KB Award for Best Picture. Plot The film begins in 1954, Godzilla's birth year, when an atomic bomb hits an island in the South Pacific where he lived in. Godzilla grew to an enormous size over the years and had encountered a host of monsters in his adventures. Some of these monsters became his loyal followers, including the divine moth Mothra, which garnered him the title of the King of the Monsters. Along with his allies, he has defended the Earth from invasions by extraterrestrial monsters. It is 2011, and Godzilla is laying dormant for seven years after his last great battle. He awakens and surfaces to a bustling metropolis named Mission City. During his arrival at the city, he is attacked by military forces. Sensing his ally Mothra to be nearby, Godzilla traverses the city to a nearby mountain at the suburbs, where he discovers a chamber which is Mothra's resting place. He sees a cocoon in the chamber and realizes that Mothra was long gone. Just as he is about to leave the chamber, the cocoon bursts into a display of light, and the reborn Mothra emerges from the cocoon. Mothra recognizes Godzilla and find out that the world's monsters are in revolt due to Godzilla's title as the King of the Monsters being usurped by an old enemy. Determined to get his title back, Godzilla follows Mothra on a new quest. Upon his return to the city, Mothra explains to the citizens that the world is also under attack - this time by an invasive force from Planet X, which she and Godzilla fought together in the past. Godzilla goes back to the ocean where he encounters a squid-like monster named Gezora. They fight until they reach the land, where Gezora had his bodily fluids squeezed away when Godzilla stamps on him. Later, he encounters the robot Moguera and disables it after a battle. Afterwards, he encounters the monsters Varan and Baragon, who were his allies seven years ago. Varan and Baragon double-teamed Godzilla in a fight, until Mothra arrives. Godzilla finds out that Varan and Baragon have switched their allegiance and will be loyal to the current King of the Monsters. Godzilla and Mothra then discover a large alien spacecraft wreck, which they suspect to have originated from Planet X. Godzilla enters the wreckage, only to fall into a pit of sludge. With Mothra's help, Godzilla gets out of the sludge pit, and the two encounter a sewage monster named Hedorah at the edge of the wreckage. Godzilla defeats him by kicking him down the wreck's escape staircase and dehydrates him using a giant aerosol can he found beside the wreckage. Godzilla and Mothra take a rest after exiting the wreckage. Godzilla suddenly wakes up after seeing bright flashes of light from the sky. A fleet of UFOs attack the two, and Godzilla easily destroys the spaceships. A gem then appears in the sky and a monster named Gigan burst out of it. Gigan gave a hard fight to Godzilla and Mothra, until the military came to anticipate the battle, driving Gigan away. The military is alerted on the invasion scheme, and decides to bring Godzilla and Mothra into space to track down Gigan. Godzilla and Mothra are sent to space at a launch pad, where Godzilla launches himself into the air using his nuclear breath. In space, they spot Gigan and chase him to Planet X. On Planet X, Godzilla and Mothra fight Gigan again only for the battle to be joined by a duplicate of Godzilla. Suspecting that fake Godzilla to have usurped his title, Godzilla combats the fake only to find out that it was in fact a robot, which reveals itself to be MechaGodzilla. The monsters engage in a tag team battle. Godzilla eventually throws MechaGodzilla into a lake of unknown liquid, where the robot sinks. Godzilla defeats Gigan, who revealed the name of his usurper: King Ghidorah. Godzilla remembers Ghidorah as his bitter rival for the throne. Godzilla and Mothra go to a maze-like structure where Ghidorah's lair is located. They maneuver through the obstacles and eventually come face to face with Ghidorah himself. After a long and epic battle, Godzilla is able to subdue his three-headed rival, sending him retreating into deep space. Seizing the opportunity, Godzilla gets his title back. Before returning to Earth, Godzilla and Mothra settle on the Moon and gaze upon the Earth, ending the film. Cast * Godzilla * Mothra * Gezora * Moguera - That Moguera would lay dormant until its reactivation and upgrade years later. * Varan * Baragon * Hedorah * Gigan * MechaGodzilla * King Ghidorah Sequel Main article: Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Trivia * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters is rated PG-18 by KB Fan Fiction due to severe amounts of graphic violence, blood and gore. However, subsequent KB Godzilla films toned the violence level down to a more decent PG-13 rating despite having a more varied monster cast. The excess violence tradition in KB's Godzilla fan works continues in the Kaiju University parody series. ** This is the only PG-18 KB film to have very few characters dying, despite the high severity of graphic violence. The only characters who died in the film are Hedorah and Gezora. References to the Godzilla franchise * The final shot of the film is based on the ending screen from Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. Accolades Category:Films Category:2011 films Category:KB Godzilla films Category:Mainstream Godzilla series Category:Films based on other works Category:Films based on video games Category:KB Award for Best Picture winners Category:Films rated PG-18 Category:Violent films Category:KB Award for Best Direction winners Category:KB Award for Best Screenplay winners Category:KB Award for Best Figure Animation winners Category:Comedy films